Night Time
by The Honourable Takeshimus
Summary: It's a CJ fic a bit of Rupert involved. Sorry it took so long to update!
1. Chapter 1

Night Time

Chapter One

Joesph was watching everyone around him, it was the annual winter ball. Everyone was paired up with someone. He was, as usual watching in the background looking for any mishap that might occur. He had been working for the Genovian Royal Family for over twenty years.

Joesph had seen a lot of things that had changed. Sadly not everything had changed for the better, he had started working as junior security officer when their majesties were married. Joesph was amazed at the age gap between them. Her Majesty was barely 18 when she got married, His Majesty was 35. The pair had seen very little of each other before they were married.

After getting married they were still rarely near each other, except at functions, however that was the change of the palace he didn't like. After marriage and both of their of sons were born, His Majesty started having affairs left right and center,with women that were of his age, sometimes a little younger.

Joesph was appalled to hear that he never paid any attention to his wife. Her Majesty is the most beautiful and intelligent woman that he had ever met, it was very saddening to see how she always hidden her true feelings from the rest of the world.

With that in mind he took a look at her, knowing that she was wishing was anywhere but here at the ball this evening. She looked beautiful in the dress that she was wearing, he had never seen a time that she wore anything that wouldn't suit her. Her face was like a mask, it never showed it's true feelings. It didn't matter what mask she was wearing, in the end of the day Joesph could see right through it. Sadness was always etched on her beautiful face, this wasn't the life she was meant to have. It was not long before Her Majesty started to walk outside on to the balcony, he snapped into action and discreetly followed as his job entailed.

At this stage of his life, he was the Head of Security for the royal family. He was also the body guard to Her Majesty. It had got to the point that no one in the security detail wanted to have the job of looking out for Her Majesty. His staff would complain on how cold and unfeeling she was . Joesph knew that she hated someone watching on her all of the time, however he was the exception to the rule. Joesph was the only person that Her Majesty tolerated around her, after frosty beginnings they would end up to be very good friends. Joesph was probably the only friend Her Majesty had.

As he got closer to the balcony, the music from the hall started to fade. He walked closer towards Her Majesty, she was simply watching the sky until she heard footsteps. She turned around and was looking very relieved that it was only Joesph. "Good evening Your Majesty" said Joesph after a little bow. "Evening Joesph, I was wondering if anyone had noticed I was missing" replied Her Majesty. "I noticed that you were missing and I came to see if everything was alright" respectfully asked Joesph. "Everything is alright Joesph, I just needed a little bit of fresh air thats all" replied Her Majesty.

Joesph saw right through what she had said, her mask was slipping and he could see how she really was. He saw a broken woman and his heart ached for her. Her Majesty turned back towards the garden. He tentatively walked forward until he was right next to her. Her hands were desperately gripping onto the balcony, as if she was trying so desperately holding her feelings back. Joesph simply placed his hand on top of hers, praying she didn't shirk him off.

She had surprised him by clutching his hand like a life line. The both of them stayed like that until the music that was gently playing, came at an end. It was with a painful reluctance by Joesph to let go of her hand. It wouldn't be worth it to being caught in a compromising position, which would discredit Her Majesty. For His Majesty to have an affair was the norm in a high class relationship, for Her Majesty she would be condemned for it; even if their marriage was arranged.

"I think that it best if you went back to the ball, Your Majesty" sadly replied Joesph. There was a moment of silence between them, until Her Majesty softly spoke " I don't want to go back Joesph".

Joesph simply sighed when he had heard her reply, "I know that you don't want to go back, however you don't need anyone to suspect anything from you" said Joesph. "Is life ever fair Joesph?" asked Her Majesty. Joesph had to think carefully about his answer, there was very little room for error if he answered it wrong. "Define fair, Your Majesty" replied Joesph.

Her Majesty saw the hesitation from the answer from her Head of Security. "Fair could be defined as enjoying your life you have" said Her Majesty. "And your definition of unfairness?" asked Joesph.

Her Majesty simply looked at him, her eyes we a little watery but they shone very brightly and replied "Unfairness, can be described as having the life everyone envies you for, and in reality it is a walking nightmare" replied Her Majesty.

"I can possibly understand the statement of 'a walking nightmare' " said Joesph.

"I don't remember the last time that I was grateful for having the life I have" said Her Majesty.

"Why would that be?" asked Joesph.

Her Majesty didn't instantly reply to the question, she went silent as thoughts which were forbidden were running through her head. _'How in god's name do I tell the man who is next to me that, I love him and is always forever wishing that I was married to him instead of a king'_ Her Majesty thought frantically.

"Your Majesty" said Joesph.

From there she was broken out of her hidden thoughts, and simply looked at the man who was standing close to her. She was looking at every detail of who he was, soaking in his presence. Joesph was starting to become a little concerned to the fact Her Majesty had not said a word within a few minutes.

"Your Majesty" softly spoke Joesph, "I think it is best that you get back to the ball".

Her Majesty simply sighed and gently said "Your right, I should return back to the ball. Thank you Joesph".

"No problem, Your Majesty" replied Joesph.

Her Majesty started to walk back towards the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Her Majesty had left Joesph simply sighed and thought, _'How does anyone live everyday, in __so much pain'_. His heart went out to her, how he wanted to just to simply hold her and tell her how much he loved her._ 'If only things were so simple'_ the Head of Security thought.

Joesph glanced at his watch and started to walk back to the ball. On his way there he had heard some giggling in a dark area of the corridor. As his job mandated he went to investigate, only to find that it was His Majesty with one of his lovers. Hatred spread over the Head of Security like a blazing wildfire,_ 'He is a married man!!'_ Joesph thought.

It was disgusting to see him with another woman. _'No bloody wonder she thought her life was a_ _walking nightmare' _he thought.

Joesph's thoughts were put on hold as he realized that he wasn't the only one who was watching His Majesty with his lover, he had spotted Her Majesty on the far side of him watching them. His heart broke as he saw the look on her face. Her Majesty looked as white as a ghost, she looked like she was close to fainting. The one thing that would forever be ingrained into his mind was the single tear that went down her pretty face. Joesph instantly walked towards Her Majesty, without His Majesty finding out.

As soon as he got to her, the first thing he did was gently clasped his hand with hers. Her Majesty jumped at the contact, before she could say anything, Joesph simply placed a finger on her lip and whispered "He doesn't know that we are around, come Your Majesty it is best that we left". She simply nodded and then the both of them left, going towards the ball room.

While walking their hands were still clasped together, Joesph was a little worried as Her Majesty's hand started trembling. Holding her hand a little tighter. Her Majesty was in shock, she knew that her husband wasn't faithful but to be unfaithful so easily made her feel like she was nothing. It made her feel like an idiot, like being the toy doll which was never played with, which was always kept up on th highest shelf for dust to settle on it.

Her Majesty felt like she was being used, this made her feel a little faint. _'Thank god Joesph __found me, I don't know what would have happened if he didn't come'_ she thought.

She was cherishing having Joesph so close to her. She was trying so valiantly not for the tears to fall down, the monarch didn't anyone to see her break. Joesph realized as the pair got closer to the ballroom that he would have to let go of her hand and also she was in no state to attend the ball. He took a deep breath and started to let go of Her Majesty's hand.

She felt his hand moving away and simply clasped it tighter, "Please don't, please" sobbed Her Majesty.

Joesph's heart broke for the second time that evening; he had enough. He loved this woman with all of his being and was sick and tired of not been able to do anything, so simply held her as close to him as possible. Automatically Her Majesty slipped her arms around his waist and was savoring being so close to him, and started sobbing into his chest.

He just held her, his only wish was that it didn't happen on such a sad circumstance. _'Maybe I can_ _tell her now, just maybe' _Joesph thought. He was going to tell her but, sadly he heard someone coming in the area.

"Your Majesty we have to leave quickly as someone is coming" whispered Joesph. She simply nodded as they broke apart, and allowed Joesph to lead her to her private quarters. They were not disturbed as the went to her room. As soon as they got there, the both of them simply stared at each other. There was silence until Joesph broke it, "Good night Your Majesty, sleep well". Joesph simply clasped her hand and kissed before departing, however Her Majesty stopped him from leaving. "Please don't leave" softly replied the monarch.

"Your Maj..." Joesph said before being stopped. "I have a name Joesph, it's Clarisse" said Clarisse.

"Clarisse...I don't think it is appropriate for me to call you by your name or to stay with you" sadly remarked Joesph.

"Joesph I want you to, we are friends are we not?" asked Clarisse.

"Of course we are, but there are protocols and your husband" replied Joesph.

"I know, Joesph I know. But at least call me Clarisse in private" said Clarisse.

Joesph sighed and softly replied "Of course Clarisse, it will be an honor". Yet again there was silence, until Joesph bowed and started to leave and yet again Clarisse stopped him. "Please come inside" asked Clarisse.

Joesph sighed and went into her room. Clarisse had waited for him to come into the room, then she shut the door. She gestured towards the couch that was in the lounge room, Joesph sat down on the couch. Clarisse gently sat next to him and softly said "Thank you so much for coming in, thank you for this evening". She gently cupped Joesph's cheek. "I don't know what I do without you" whispered Clarisse.

Joesph was savoring the moment, her hand was so gentle and soft. Her thumb was simply stroking the bottom of his chin. He clasped her hand and kissed her palm and he made his decision.

_'It is now or never'_ thought Joesph.

He took a deep breath, and simply said "Clarisse Renaldi..., I love you".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clarisse looked at Joesph in shock_ 'Did he just say that he loved me?' _she thought, she was praying on every fiber of her being that Joesph just said that.

Joesph knew she was in shock, as if she was clueless. He felt humiliated, he wanted to leave her and he started to move off the couch. Clarisse knew what he was thinking, he thought she thought the whole thing was a hoax and he felt like an idiot.

"Joesph, please don't go" pleaded Clarisse.

"Clarisse...,please I need to go" shuddered Joesph.

_'Prove to him that his feelings are reciprocated'_ Clarisse thought frantically.

With that she stood up and went towards Joesph; who was getting nervous as she got closer towards him, and simply kissed him. Joesph's was in shock, she was kissing him! It took him a minute to register what was happening. Clarisse broke away from Joesph and was looking at him, the poor man was in shock.

She simply looked at him and yet again cupped his cheek and gently said "I love you Joesph", and kissed him again.

This time Joesph replied and the kiss he gave her was devastating,full of passion and full of love. He had been waiting for so long to do this, and it was better than he imagined. Finally he could show his love to her, it look a while but he got there. The both of broke the kiss to get some air. It was Joesph's turn to caress Clarisse's cheek, her skin was so soft. He wanted to explore more of her body, however Clarisse had other ideas and simply kissed him again. She was savoring every moment, every touch.

Sadly realization hit the both of them as they broke from the kiss; they could never be with each other.

"What are we going to do, I can't live without you in my life" said Clarisse.

"I don't know, but I will always be with you no matter what" said Joesph.

The both them were just looking at each other, how the emotions have changed so dramatically in such a small space of time. "I am afraid we will have to wait, wait until you are available" said Joesph. "I could get a divorce" said Clarisse. "Darling, there is no way you would be able to get a divorce. His Majesty wouldn't allow it" sadly replied Joesph. With that he grasped her hand, which lead him to simply hold her. Clarisse was extremely grateful, right now she needed him, just as much as he needed her.

Joesph was treasuring this moment as he knew that these would rarely happen, he was ecstatic that he finally told her but he was also saddened. He felt robbed, he finally gets her and there is no way to be with her. Clarisse is married to a man who didn't love her and basically ignored her, if he was disappointed he was trying to understand Clarisse's feelings.

That thought hit him hard, she had never been in love before. She would be devastated, she finally realizes that she can love and be loved. People thought of Clarisse as a cold and unloving woman, however Joesph had proven that she was capable of it; she was simply with the wrong man. His thoughts had reinforced that he would never leave her, even if they couldn't be together; all he had left was to hope for the future that they could be together.

Joesph and Clarisse stayed on the couch together not saying a word, as words were not needed, all they needed was to be with each other. It would be half an hour on the couch for Joesph to realize that Clarisse was asleep, the evening had finally exhausted her. He simply picked her up and took her to the bedroom, _'At least she will get a good night sleep'_ thought Joesph. After tucking her into bed, he simply kissed her forehead and whispered "Good night my darling".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Joesph was walking from Clarisse's suite, as if he was walking on air. He continued to walk down

the corridor, he was so happy. Sadly it was dampened when he saw His Majesty walking down the

corridor and he was intoxicated.

It had Joesph very worried, as he knew that His Majesty was heading to her room. _'No!! I just got_ _to her to sleep!!'_ furiously thought Joesph. Joesph knew that he would have to try to get His Majesty away from Clarisse's suite.

He went up to the monarch and said "I think that you should retire for the evening". "I want to see my wife" slurred His Majesty.

_'He finally remembers that he has a wife'_ sarcastically thought Joesph.

"Your Majesty, it is into the early hours of the morning, Her Majesty would be asleep" softly said Joesph. "I want to see my wife Joesph, I want to see her NOW!!" roared His Majesty.

With that His Majesty tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, while Joesph quickly ran to Clarisse's suite to wake her and give her warning. He check over his shoulder to see that His Majesty had gotten up and he was stumbling around. Joesph got to her door and quietly opened to door, he quickly went into Clarisse's bedroom and gently waked her up. "Clarisse, you have to wake up" quickly said Joesph.

"Joesph...what are you doing here?" asked Clarisse.

"You have to get up Rupert is coming, and he his drunk" quickly replied Joesph.

Clarisse panicked and quickly got out of bed, Joesph got her dressing down for her. "Do you want to leave or do you want to wait for him?" quickly asked Joesph as he was helping her put her dressing gown on.

"I have to stay Joesph" sadly replied Clarisse.

"Why Clarisse why!!" desperately pleaded Joesph.

"He is my husband Joesph" replied Clarisse.

"Your only his wife when it suites him!!" viscously spat out Joesph.

Clarisse just looked at Joesph and she reached out and cupped his cheek, "I know Joesph, I know". Suddenly there was a bang at the door at the entrance of Clarisse's Suite and it was Rupert who was stumbling and yelled "Clarisse where are you!!".

Clarisse automatically removed her hand from his cheek, simply took a deep breath and looked sadly at Joesph. "Joesph use the secret door over in the corner, and I will see you in the morning" softly said Clarisse. Joesph knew that it wasn't the time to fight but to just leave. "I will see you in the morning my darling" huskily said Joesph. Clarisse heart broke, he didn't want to leave her but did. Joesph walked towards the hidden door and disappeared, with his exit her husband bashed at her door.

All she was trying not to do was show her fear that was currently plastered on her face. "Clarisse, open the door!!" bellowed Rupert "All right Rupert" Clarisse opened the door and spat out "What do you want, haven't you humiliated me enough this evening!!". "What do you mean!?" furiously asked Rupert. "The woman who you were with earlier this evening!!" yelled Clarisse. Rupert was brought to a halt. "I wasn't with another woman this evening" lied Rupert.

Clarisse felt she had simply been slapped across the face, she walked towards her husband and poked him with a finger. "You are the biggest liar I have ever met, because I saw you!!" spat out Clarisse. Rupert sobered up quickly when he found out, that he had been seen with another woman by his wife. Before anything could escalate Clarisse pointed towards the door, "Get out!!" she hissed. Rupert quickly moved out of the room and left the suite.

As soon as her husband left, Clarisse collapsed to the floor and the tears were streaming down her face.


End file.
